Across the Stars
Across the Stars is a choose your own adventure science fiction video game published by Blizzard. The game is in the same vein as games such as Heavy Rain and Life is Strange, following a character whose personality is shaped by the choices you make in the game. The game is set several million years into the future and follows a janitor named David who discovers he has been dead for a hundred years and so he sets off on a quest to get back home to earth. Cast and Characters Main *'David Johnson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the main character of the game who is a janitor that has to travel across the galaxy to make his way back to earth, wearing a mask to hide his identity from enemies while doing so. Recurring *'Katherine' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - an android created by a large society of scientists who accompanies David on his journey back to earth, as she has never seen it before, not even as a picture. *'J.O.H.N.' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - a squid-like alien who lives inside a mechanical body, aiding David mainly because he was bored. *'Bazoken' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a former member of the Predisha who reluctantly accompanies David after the realization he will be killed if he goes back a failure. * Antagonists *'The Predisha' - the main antagonists of the game who are a massive group of space pirates that basically run the galaxy. **'Saiquasa' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - the leader of the Predisha who is a terrifying gunslinger with the ability to regenerate from almost any injury. **'Crosha' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a mentally insane Predisha who wields a giant spear. **'Baiquasa '(voiced by Tom Kenny) - the first Predisha encountered in the game who is Saiquasa's brother and who dies no matter what the player does. Their death kick-starts a good chunk of the adventure. ** Plot Chapter One At the beginning of the game, the player doesn't have much to do and if they try to do something seen as "bad" they are stopped by a member of the ship's crew. All the player can do is clean the ship and talk to a few characters. When the ship lands, the crew leaves and David decides to watch what happens from a TV screen, seeing the crew speaking with a large group of people at a conference. However, the conference is attacked by space pirates known as the Predisha. Their leader, the infamous Baiquasa, kills the head of the conference and a shootout engages between the Predisha and the crew. The crew retreats back to the ship and they get into a battle with the Predisha's ships. At the end of it, Baiquasa boards the ship and begins attacking, ending with a large hole being torn in the ship. At this point, the player is given their first big choice. They can either hide, try to save Baiquasa, or do nothing at all. If the player hides, David ducks behind a box and does nothing but listen as Baiquasa is sucked into space. If they do nothing, a similar thing happens but David actually sees him be sucked away. And if they try to save him and succeed, the player is given the choice to hold on or let go. Holding on causing Baiquasa himself to let go, committing suicide, or David kills Baiquasa and lets him go into space. After all this, the ship's autorepair function has been harmed and David floats outside without a spacesuit. He gets to some damaged fires and tapes them back together, repairing the ship's autorepair. This closes off the hole David came through and the last thing the player sees is David becoming extremely cold and passing out, dying as the opening of the chapter ends. Quotes Trivia *The game actually has a morality system that changes the characters' dialogue, though there is no obvious way to tell when you are tilting towards either end of the scale. Category:Video games